Happy Birthday To Me
by Tinkob
Summary: It's Kazu's birthday and Ikki has been acting weird. He runs off without giving Kazu his birthday presant, so Kazu goes to claim it. Ikka Oneshot


**Happy Birthday To Me**

I once said the only thing Kazu could ever beat me at was running. And it was true, I have never once beat Kazu in a race. But it's not the only thing he beats me in. I've never been able to attract as many girls as he can. I've had a few girls want me, but practically the entire school wants Kazu.

I have always had all the glory, so I was never for a moment jealous that Kazu could beat my speed. But now, as I watch these girls pour over him, I can't help resent him. But the worse thing is, I don't think its jealousy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As yet another girl went to offer him a present, with her huge pleading eyes. The crow couldn't take it anymore, he turned tail and ran. Speeding as fast as his AT's could take him. He would probably get in some shit for ditching school. 'It's worth it', he thought solemnly. He just can't stand to see it anymore. It was bad enough when it was just Emily, but now with this new horde of Kazu fangirls (who strangely enough only surfaced _after _he became flame king) Ikki just couldn't stand around and watch. And there was nothing he could do, so the only option he had left was to run. Just as he was sliding down the rail of the stairs, looking heatedly at the sparks that flew of his AT's (1), he heard the voice of the blonde that plagued his thoughts. The crow gave himself an extra boost of speed.

"Ikki! Don't be a total wanker! It's my birthday!" Ikki realised that the voice didn't sound quite as distant as it should have. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed his suspicions; the blonde was closing, fast. Of course, he wasn't burdened with any of his birthday gifts. And in another two seconds the flame king was in front of him.

Ikki cursed his slow reaction speed as he toppled to the ground with Kazu pressed underneath him. 'Kill me now' Ikki silently pleaded up to the heavens.

"Damnit Kazu! What the hell are you doing?" He asked dragging himself to his feet, shooting a particularly heated glare at the smaller boy.

"Trying to stop you from running off! It's my birthday, I would like _all _my friends to be there for it you know."

"I have things to do." What a terrible lie the brunette thought.

"Oh yeah! Like what?"

"Like not watching all those damn girls pouring themselves all over you." The storm king exclaimed waving his hands in a wild manner.

"Oh, so you're jealous. I finally get a little recognition and you want to rip that away from me?" Ikki can't help but feel a little indignant at the thought.

"No of course not Kazu. You deserve all that recognition. You have from the start." He had to bite back the 'but those girls are only interested in you now, I have been there from the start.'

"So what is it then? You have been acting weird for weeks now. Then on my _birthday_" he really tries to drive the point home, "you just run off. You haven't even given me a gift!" The crow wondered if what he has to give would be accepted by the fair haired boy.

"Sorry okay. Just forget about it, go back too school. I don't feel well, so I'm going to go home." It wasn't a complete lie the crow thought, he was most certainly lovesick.

"Ikki, do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?" The crow could of laughed out loud at the way the blonde jutted his hip to the side, if wasn't for the fact that focusing on any part of Kazu's body for too long, was not a good idea.

"Look, just drop it ok?"

"Ikki I'm not going to let it go until _you _tell me what's wrong." It struck the brunette that there was something odd flashing in the azure eyes in front of him. Something that was not anger or annoyance. Blonde took a few short steps forward.

"Tell me Ikki." The storm king realised he was going to have to think of a lie, and fast.

"I can't stand to see Emily all over you," before Kazu could stumble out the 'what' or 'why' he was planning on saying Ikki continued: "because I like her." The brunette remembered hearing once that a successful lie is as close to the truth as possible. So he mentally congratulated himself on his very 'close to the truth' lie. That was until Kazu took another step forward.

"Liar." He said simply moving forward again. "Liar," another step, "do you want to know how I know your lying?" The crow certainly did want to know, but saying something would almost certainly incriminate him. So for the first time in his life he kept his silence. Even as Kazu quirked he's eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"It's because even when she isn't around you've been acting weird. It's because the only girl you've ever _really _flipped out over was Simca. I can see the truth in your eyes Ikki. That's the biggest reason." Kazu took a breath and raised his eyes directly to Ikki's before he continued: "I can see what you feel, what you want, when I look in your eyes. And I want you to know what I want." The crow didn't dare hope, but he couldn't squelch the butterflies now bursting in his stomach. "Ikki I want my birthday present."

The brunette could swear he felt the earth being ripped out from underneath his feet. And if it wasn't for the soft lips on his, he would have blamed it on the previous statement. As Kazu separated their mouths he smiled and whispered: "Happy birthday to me."

* * *

Starts of in Ikki's P.O.V, then switches. Sorry if it's a little weird.

(1)- The sparks remind Ikki of Kazu's flame road

Yes another quick IkkiKazu oneshot!! IkkiXKazu FTW!! Yes I'm sorry for the OOCness. It was quick (and I still have writers block!) But we had to do something for Kazu-kun's birthday ne? And what better way than making him the agressive one for once! -

Any comments welcome, because I am trying to improve my writing.

Oh! If you are a IkkiKazu fan, go! Get writing, drawing, icon making-whatever! We must turn IkkiKau into an unstoppable force of fandom as Endless Eclipse said in one of my reviews. And I must say I agree!

Love Tink xx


End file.
